1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nanotechnology, and more particularly, to low-cost and high-throughput nanoimprint lithography method of fabricating a nanoadhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the nanotechnology, the imprint lithography techniques can meet the requirements of mass production and low production cost. Particularly, the imprint lithography technique with the sub-50-nm line-width is essential for the further manufacturing of semiconductor integrated circuits and the commercialization of electronic, optoelectronic, and magnetic nanodevices.
Numerous relevant technologies are under development, like scanning electron beam lithography (K. C. Beard, T. Qi. M. R. Dawson, B. Wang. C. Li, Nature 368, 604 (1994)), x-ray lithography (M. Godinot and M. Mahboubi, C. R. Acad. Sci. Ser. II Mec. Phys. Chim. Chim. Sci. Terre Univers. 319, 357(1994); M. Godinot, in Anthropoid Origins, J. G. Fleagle and R. F. Kay, Eds. (Plenum, N.Y., 1994), pp. 235-295), lithographies based on scanning proximal probes (E. L. Simons and D. T. Rasmussen, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91, 9946(1994); Evol. Anthropol. 3, 128 (1994)), etc. While the scanning electron beam lithography demonstrated 10-nm resolution, it exposes point by point in a serial manner and thus, the current throughput of the technique is too low to be economically practical for mass production. The x-ray lithography demonstrated 20-nm resolution in a contact printing mode and has a high throughput, but its mask technology and exposure systems are currently rather complex and expensive. The lithographies based on scanning proximal probes, demonstrated a resolution of about 10-nm, but were in the early stages of development and failed to meet the requirements of low production cost and mass production, either.